An unexpected advice
by Catreadsbooks
Summary: Dreams can be powerful. Especially when you meet someone unexpected while dreaming.


_For all the Sizzy shippers. Hope you'll have a great New Year's Eve and a fantastic 2013!_

An unexpected advice

Isabelle leans against Simon's side while he tries to destroy Jordan in one of their weird video games. She sighs and watches the TV screen without any real interest. It's almost midnight on a Friday and she's unexpectedly exhausted. After watching the boys for a few more minutes, Isabelle gets up, kisses Simon's temple and murmurs, "I'm going to bed. Night." Jordan gives her a slight smile and Simon pauses the game to tell her, "I'll be with you in a few."

Fifteen minutes later Simon enters his bedroom and finds Isabelle curled up on his bed. He strips down to his boxers and slips in behind her while gathering her into his arms, "Are you okay? You've been really quiet tonight." She shakes her head and turns in his arms. Her hands glide over his arms and she sighs, "Max was killed exactly two months ago." Isabelle makes a strangled sound in her throat and Simon pulls her closer, "I'm sorry, Iz. Do you want to talk about it?" Another shake of her head. "Is there anything I can do?" She presses her face into the crook of his shoulder and slowly exhales, "Just hold me." He nods and presses a kiss into her hair. "Try to sleep. I'll be with you the whole night." Isabelle whispers a thank you and snuggles into him.

Long after she has fallen asleep, Simon is still awake and thinks about the youngest Lightwood who was so brutally murdered. He remembers Isabelle's pain when they were in her bedroom in Alicante and even now he sometimes sees how a shadow of grief passes over her face when she thinks that no one is watching. Simon sighs and silently thanks God for still having his sister in his life. After a few more minutes he also falls asleep.

Bright sunlight shines into his face and a voice calls his name. Simon groans and he turns, finding Isabelle warm body next to him. He buries his nose into her silky hair and tries to go back to sleep. "Simon, wake up!" A hand shakes his shoulder. Simon bats it away but it goes back to shaking him. He grumbles and turns around with a glare, "What?" His eyes widen because this clearly isn't his bedroom. Hell, this clearly isn't New York City!

He and Isabelle are in a decent sized bed with a white duvet and a see-through canopy. What's even weirder is that the bed is standing on a clearing. Birds sing and bees fly from flower to flower while collecting nectar for their honey.

Simon blinks, closes his eyes and opens them again – still the same location. "What the - ?" He turns to Isabelle and gently touches her cheek, "Isabelle, wake up. Something weird has happened. … Iz!"

"She won't wake up", a quiet voice tells him. Simon turns around and stares, "Max?" The little boy nods. "What's going on here? Where are we?"

Max sits down on the other side of the bed and wraps his index finger around a strand of Izzy's hair. He sighs and lies down next to his sister, snuggling against her. Simon swallows and looks at him helplessly, "Max?" The boy sighs again and sits up. "We're in Alicante and this is a dream, your dream."

Simon rubs his hands over his face and looks at Isabelle, "That's why she won't wake up, right?" Max nods solemnly and stands up. He adjusts his glasses and pulls his sleeves over his hands. The gesture reminds Simon of Alec and he wonders why he is here with Alec and Isabelle's little brother. "I'm really confused. We never talked and now you're in my dream." Max reaches out one of his hands and Simon takes it. They walk a few steps away from the bed and Simon is surprised that it doesn't seem weird to hold Max Lightwood's hand.

"I really wanted to meet you. I cannot wander into my family's dreams but yours works."

In any other situation Simon might have freaked out but he's oddly calm and squeezes Max's hand. "Well, it's nice to finally – officially – meet you. Isabelle has told me quite a bit about you." Max's gray eyes watch him carefully, "Has she?" "Yes, she has. She misses you but sometimes she's able to talk about you." "I miss her, too. And Alec, Jace, mum and dad", he mumbles. He looks sad and Simon throws a helpless glance at Isabelle's still form, how is he supposed to reply to that? Max follows his gaze, "It's not her fault that I'm dead, I know she blames herself." Simon looks surprised, "It's been hard for her, she thinks that she could have saved you." Max shakes his head, "He nearly killed her, too. I'm glad she's still alive."

Simon can only agree with Max. He changes the topic to cheer him up, "Clary told me that you liked – like mangas?" "Yes, she has shown me how to read them." Max looks pensive for a moment, then he turns to Simon again, "You are Clary's best friend, right?" "That's right. We've been friends since we were kids." Max bites his lips, "And Isabelle?"

Both look to the bed where Izzy is sleeping peacefully. Simon smiles, "Isabelle is my girlfriend." Max lets go of Simon's hand and sits down in the grass. "Izzy never had a boyfriend before", he comments. "I know, she's my first relationship, too." Max plucks at the grass, "Are you happy with her?" "I am. Isabelle is … She means a lot to me." Simon looks at the little boy who alternates between plucking at the grass and watching the bees collect their sweet nectar. "And is she happy with you?" Simon exhales noisily, "I hope so." Max crosses his legs and turns to him. "Do you love my sister?" Simon is clearly taken aback by the boy's question but this is a dream so why shouldn't he just be honest? "I do, I love Isabelle very much." Max smiles, "You should tell her, it would make her happy." Simon frowns, "How do you know if I haven't already told her?" Max actually scoffs and Simon cannot help but be amused because of the young boy. He may look like a Lightwood but he can also see Jace's influence.

"I know that you haven't told her because I also know that it took you both a long time to get together. You should tell Isabelle that you love her, she needs to be loved." "And what about Alec?" Max waves his hand and suddenly seems very confident. "He'll be okay. He'll get back together with Magnus." Simon stares at him, suddenly feeling completely out of his element. "You know what will happen in the future?" Max shakes his head, "Not really but Alec and Magnus love each other, they'll find their way back to each other. But Isabelle is different. She has only ever trusted her family… and then there is you. Her feelings for you sometimes still confuse her and she feels insecure. _What do you see in her? Why do you like her? How long will you two last?_ It's not easy for Isabelle to trust and love someone who's not family. Even loving Jace took a while according to my mum." For a moment Max looks like a lost little boy and Simon is tempted to hug him because this is _Isabelle's brother _but Max turns serious again. "That's why it's important that you tell her. She needs to hear it and somebody needs to take care of her for a change. She thinks that they all need her – and they do – but Isabelle needs someone, too – you. You have to be there for her and comfort her if she needs comfort. You can give her more strength than any rune."

Simon nods slowly, "Okay. Don't worry. I will take care of her, I promise. I love Isabelle and I only want what's best for her." "Good." Max gets up and adjusts his glasses again. He goes over to the bed and stares longingly at his older sister. Simon gently squeezes his shoulder, "I'll tell her that you love her, ok?" "The only thing that you'll remember is that you are to tell Isabelle that you lover her. The rest of our conversation will be gone once you wake up bt thanks for offering. Go to sleep now."

Simon climbs back into the bed and wraps an arm around Isabelle's waist. "Will I see you again?" Max shrugs, "Perhaps." He steps back from the bed and watches his sister with the boy she loves. "Simon?" "Yeah?" Max's voice sounds very small when he answers, "Please make sure that Sebastian gets killed." Simon nods and gives him a slight smile, "I promise." "Good night." Simon takes one last look at Max and then his eyes close.

The next time he wakes up, he is in his bed in New York City. The first rays of the morning sun shine through the window and Isabelle sleeps next to him, breathing softly. Simon watches her for several minutes and then gently presses kisses to her cheeks until she wakes up. She blinks lazily, "Morning…." His brown eyes look deeply into her nearly black ones and he cups her face in his hands. His nose brushes against hers. "I love you, Isabelle." She gasps but he slants his lips over hers and kisses her slowly until Isabelle needs air. She beams at him and runs her hands through his unruly hair, "I love you, too."

Simon smiles back and then he lowers his head again. They're both silent for a very long time.

The end


End file.
